


Mi Amas Vin

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Foreign Language, German, Italian, M/M, Multiple Languages, Persian - Freeform, Sign Language, Valentine's Day, and many more - Freeform, at least, google translate was used so tell me if i fucked up, hindi, inuit, please correct me on any errors you see, there's probably like... fifty or so, to name a few
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Magnus surprises Alec on Valentine's Day.





	Mi Amas Vin

It had been a long day.

Alec had spent the day patrolling, which wouldn’t have been that bad if several demons didn’t ambush him and Clary. They were able to fight them off, but Alec ended up with a split lip, a bitten shoulder, and a torn shirt. He was also missing a shoe.

He had Clary file the report and left for Magnus’ lost. In recent months, he had been staying there more than he stayed at the Institute. He had a dresser full of clothes, all his toiletries, and a spare witchlight there. Magnus’ place felt more like home than the Institute ever did.

He entered the foyer, hung his jacket on the coatrack, took off his boots, and put his bow and quiver on its place on the wall before he noticed it.

Spattered on the walls, the furniture, and the counters as far as he could see, were heart shaped post its, all of them a pale, shimmery pink.

He walked over cautiously, eyeing every corner of the room. He grabbed the nearest sticky note and read it carefully.

_Gráim thú._

It was written in Magnus’ excessively fancy handwriting. Alec had absolutely no idea what it said. He _could_ have activated his rune for clarity or knowledge, but he had a feeling that might defeat the purpose. This seemed like a game, almost.

The next one boasted _Rwy’n dy garu di’_. Alec was decidedly lost.

In his trek around the house, he collected well over fifty sticky notes. They all had a few words, written in different languages. By the end, he had a sizable stack.

 _Tha gaol agam ort. Ik hou van jou. Inhobbok._ _Miluji tě. Ljubim te. L’úbim t_ _ǎ_ _. Volim te. Szeretlek. Te iubesc. обичам те. Të dua. S’agapo. Seni Seviyorum. Ma armastan sind. Ja ciabe kakhaju. Ya tebe kohayu. Kocham ci_ _ȩ_ _. Aš tave myliu. Es tevi mīlu. Jeg elsker deg. Jeg elsker dig. Jag älskar dig. Mina rakastan sinua. Ég elska pig. Mikvarhar. Magligivagit._ _я люблю тебя._ _我_ _爱你. わたしは、あなたを愛しています._ _Phom rak khun_ _._ _사랑해._ _Anh yêu em. Ami tomake bhalobashi. Main tumse pyar karta/ i hoon. Ani ohev otach. Dūset dāram. Amo te. Ek het jou life. Aloha wau ia ‘oe. Pinky up, ring down, middle down, index up, thumb up. Ti amo. Ich liebe dich. Te amo. Je t’aime._

Many more littered the sticky notes, often in dead languages he could name but not read nor speak.

It took him almost an hour to find the one written in English.

_I love you._

His heart melted a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bimonlewis on Tumblr! Come bug me! 
> 
> The title is written in Esperanto. The other languages, in order, are: Irish (Gaelic), Welsh, Scottish (Gaelic), Dutch, Maltese, Czech, Slovenian, Slovak, Croatian, Hungarian, Romanian, Bulgarian, Serbian, Albanian, Greek, Turkish, Estonian, Belarusian, Ukranian, Polish, Lithuanian, Latvian, Norwegian, Danish, Swedish, Finnish, Icelandic, Georgian, Inuit, Russian, Mandarin, Japanese, Thai, Indonesian, Korean, Vietnamese, Bengali, Hindi, Hebrew, Persian, Portuguese, Afrikaans, Hawaiian, sign language, Italian, German, Spanish, and French.
> 
> I barely speak English most days and only know a few words in other languages, so please tell me if anything is wrong!


End file.
